graduation present
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Its graduation time and Serena plans on giving the girls the best presents ever. Not to mention what is in store for her. Here is hoping that the story is better then the summary :D please read and review.


Graduation gifts and surprises by Little princess of Mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

It was a beautiful March evening when Serena took her seat in front of her computer and spared a glance at the clock. It read 6pm and figuring that she had time before her video chat with Darien started she pulled out her homework and finished it. At first glance one would think that she hadn't changed much over the years but those closest to her knew that she had matured in many ways. One way was that she was now doing very well in her studies not that too many people knew that. Not long after the attacks by Galaxia, Serena decided that it was time to show the world that she could do more than read manga all day and buckled down started doing well. In fact her turn around had been so abrupt that Haruna thought that she was cheating she pulled Serena aside and gave her a new test in private that Serena aced.

Serena smiled at the memory as she neatly put her homework away and looked around to make sure Luna wasn't around. Seeing that the Mau cat wasn't there she pulled out a sketch book and pencils that she had in her bag. She opened the book and glanced at the drawings. They were detailed pictures of necklaces and each one had a different scout symbol. She started adding the small gem details to each. She was putting the final touches to them when her computer beeped. Serena looked at the computer and smiled seeing the video chat request message. She put the sketchbook in her bag. She clicked accept and the screen changed to show her prince. She grabbed the head set and put it on her head lowering the microphone.

"Hello Darien." She said with a smile.

"Hello Serena. How are you?" He asked her softly as he took in her features.

"I miss you but I am fine. I have been keeping busy with schoolwork and my secret project for the girls."

He smiled at that and said,

"I miss you too. So am I ever going to see this project of yours? I know that it must mean a lot to you because I was talking to Andrew the other day and he has told me that the rare times you have gone to the arcade you only order a coke unless he coaxes you into ordering something else."

Serena giggled and answered,

"He has a bad habit of rating me out to you. I just have been careful with my spending because I know that my project is going to be expensive. Hold on and I will show you what I have been working on." She took a breath and hoped he wouldn't laugh at the drawings. She grabbed the sketchbook again and opened it to the necklaces page and held it up to the camera for him to see.

Darien studied the picture taking in the details that she had put in. He thought they were amazing and realized just how important the project meant to her if she was watching her spending so closely. Serena lowered the book and put it away. When her attention was back on him she asked,

"What do you think?"

"Sere, they are amazing. They will love them. Are you going to Molly's mother to get them made? What metal are you planning on having them made in? What gems are you having put on. Are you going to have enough money for them?" He shot the questions at her quickly.

Serena giggled and started answering his questions.

"I am going to Molly's mother for them. I was planning on using Sapphires for Amy's, Rubies for Raye's, Emeralds for Lita's, Citrine for Mina's, Topaz for Amara's, Aquamarines for Michelle's, Amethysts for Hotaru's and Garnets for Trista's. I wanted to have diamonds as well and I wanted the metal to be platinum but it looks like I will have to go with silver and no diamonds in order to get them all made."

Darien thought for a few minutes about what to do and the answer came to him. He looked at the love of his life and said,

"Sere when were you planning on ordering them?"

She thought for a few minutes and said "Saturday after the scout meeting why?" Darien sighed in relief since that gave him a day and a half to get his plan in motion. He gave her a smile and said,

"Don't worry about it. I promise you will know what I am thinking soon enough." Serena pouted at him causing him to laugh and the moment was ruined when Serena's mother called up the stairs that dinner was ready. Serena yelled that she would be right down and turned her attention to her love.

"Darien I'm sorry but I have to go eat dinner. I love you."

"It's ok Sere. I need to go myself if I am going to go eat before my class. I love you too. I will talk to you tomorrow." They signed off and went to eat.

-Later that day in the USA-

Darien walked out of his last class and looked at his watch. Noticing he didn't have much time he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed off campus to the local bank and walked up to a teller.

"Good Afternoon Sir what can I do for you today." The teller asked. Darien pulled out a slip of paper and his Driver's License and said,

"I would like to transfer funds to someone's account please." The teller nodded and using the License in front of him pulled up the account.

"Ok Sir how much do you want to transfer and to who's account is the money going to?"

"It is my Fiancé's account," He Said sliding the piece of paper over to the teller with her account number on it. "I would like to transfer 4000 American dollars." The teller nodded and began transferring the requested funds. (I know that it probably takes longer to transfer funds to someone else but who cares.)

"Alright Sir is there anything else that I can do for you today?" The teller asked handing him back his license and the slip of paper.

"No thank you that's all." Darien told him and stuck the items back in his wallet and walked outside with a smile, thinking about how much trouble he was going to be in with his tiny Fiancé. He headed back to the dorm and turned on his computer and logging on to his video chat before starting his homework. A few hours later his homework was finished and he came back from dinner at the campus cafeteria and looked at his computer and saw that Serena was online. He opened the requested video chat and grabbed his headset seeing that she was already wearing hers and was ready to talk.

"Hello Sere." He said with a smile. She looked at the camera with a cool expression and said,

"Hello Darien. How was your day?" She asked him. Noticing that she wasn't going to be the one to bring up the transfer yet he said,

"Not much class was the same as always and went to the bank to take care of something."

"Would that something, have anything to do with the email I had waiting when I got up this morning from the bank telling me that $312,514.78 yen had been deposited into my account?" She asked him softly. He nodded and before she could continue said,

"Sere I love you and soon everything that I have is going to be yours as well. I figured that all my money is doing is sitting there gaining interest. I saw how much the necklaces meant to you and I know how much the girls mean to you. I would have to have been living under a rock these last few years to not know that you would move the stars for the girls if you have to. You know about my trust fund what I gave you didn't even put a dent in it and you know it. Please Sere, just take the money and get the girls exactly what you wanted and use the rest for yourself." Knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument she nodded and said,

"Thank you Darien. I love you. I just wanted to find out what was going on before I went downstairs for breakfast. With that she blew him a kiss and logged off the computer and finished getting ready. She headed downstairs and ate her breakfast and told her mother that she would be a little late that night because she was going to see Molly and her mom after school and then going to a study session at Raye's. Her mother said that it was fine and Serena headed out the door.

After school Serena managed to give the scouts the slip and blocked the girls from using Amy's computer or the sacred fire to find her. She then walked to Osa-P and walked in not sure how the mother of her childhood friend would receive her.

"Welcome to Osa," Molly's Mother started to say as she looked over at the door noticing her, "Serena?"

"Hi Mrs. Baker. It's been a long time." Serena said with a smile as she stepped further in the room. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around." Molly's mother hurried out from behind the counter and rushed over to give the young woman a hug.

"It's fine Serena. Molly and I knew that once you both got into different high schools that you wouldn't be around much." She assured her gently. "Now what can I do for you today? Molly isn't here right now since she and Melvin are on a date but I am sure that she would come back if you wanted to hang out with her."

Serena laughed and said,

"I won't interrupt her date but I will call her later and see about setting up some time to do that but right now I need your expertise. After all you have made all of the jewelry that my boyfriend has given me." This time it was Mrs. Baker's turn to laugh.

"I thought those pieces looked familiar. What can I help you with then?" She asked as she led the way to the corner that she had a desk with a computer set up to talk to customers that had special orders. As they sat down Serena pulled out the sketch book and opened it to the necklaces that she wanted. She slid it across the desk and Mrs. Baker grabbed it and looked over the drawing for a few minutes.

"Serena these are amazing. Did you draw this yourself?" Serena nodded and asked,

"So can you make them?"

"Of course I can. These will be quite easy to follow and now all I need to know is what you want them made out of and what you want for the stones."

"Platinum and I want using Sapphires for this one, Rubies for this one, Emeralds for this one, Citrine for this one, Topaz for this one, Aquamarines for this one, Amethysts for this one, and Garnets for this one. Also would it be possible to get diamonds as well?" Mrs. Baker nodded to the question as she filled out the order pad on the screen of the computer. She looked up at Serena and said,

"Now all I need to know is when do you need them by?" Serena thought about it and said,

"Well they are to be graduation presents for my friends so I need them ready by May 20th. Would that be possible?"

"You know that is one of the longer time frames I have had in a while and yes that will be fine. Now let me figure out how much this is going to cost you and are you going to pay now or on pick up?" She asked pulling out her chart and figuring out cost.

"I will be paying now." Serena said pulling out her debit card.

"Alright well let's go to the counter and the total will be $150,500 yen." Serena handed over the card and said,

"Um not to seem ungrateful but I feel like it should be more." Mrs. Baker smiled as she handed back the card and said,

"You and Molly may not hang out as much now but you are still her best friend and you have always been like a daughter to me. I gave you a family discount." Serena smiled as her buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and looking at the time looked up at Mrs. Baker and said,

"Not to seem ungrateful but I really have to go. I will talk to you soon." Mrs. Baker nodded and said,

"Have a great day." With that Serena ran out the door and headed for the shrine and when she got to the temple she dropped the blocks and headed inside.

"Alright girls I'm here what's going on today?" She asked seeing all of the girls were in the room.

"Where were you? You know that we had a meeting right after school today." Raye asked her with a frown. "And why did you block the fire and Amy's computer from being able to track you?" Serena giggled and said,

"I'm sorry that I was late and that I blocked you guys but I was out working on your guy's grad presents. It would kill the surprise of them if you knew where I was to get them." Raye looked shocked at the news and said,

"I think when I speak for all of us when I say that you don't have to do that Serena." The others nodded while Trista grinned. Serena noticing the grin said,

"Trista I know that I couldn't' keep it a secret from you but I hope you know not to tell the others what they are." Trista nodded and they got the meeting under way.

-Day of graduation-

Serena sat in front of her vanity putting in the new moon stud earrings that had arrived in the mail earlier that week from Darien since he hadn't been able to get a flight back before the next day. She looked in the mirror one more time and seeing that her hair and makeup were perfect stood and put on her new white sundress and strappy white shoes. She grabbed the box with the necklaces in them out from her desk. She walked down stairs and saw that while she was getting ready her friends had all arrived.

"Hey girls, I guess from the fact that you are all here and not at the school you couldn't wait for your presents?" At the looks she got in response she decided to put them out of their misery and said,

"Alright but when I hand you your present you can't open it till everyone has theirs alright?" When they all said yes, she started handing them out. To make sure that she knew which was which without opening the jewelry boxes she put bows on them in the scouts colors. When the last box was handed out the girls opened the boxes and gasped in shock at the beautiful necklaces that where within.

"Serena these are too much." Mina protested weakly from where she sat already pulling hers out of the box.

"You girls have no idea what you mean to me." Serena said softly. "This is my small way of saying thank you for everything. You girls are the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Well then I guess it's time for us to give you, your present then. But then we have to go before you girls are late." Amara said from where she sat. The rest of the girls nodded and Trista pulled a jewelry box out of her purse and as she handed it to her princess said,

"This is from all of us. You say that we have no idea what we mean to you? Well I think that it is you that have no idea what you mean to us. You have done so many things that should be impossible just to save the world. You give us heart attacks at times from worry but it's always worth it when it works out the way you say it will." Serena opened the box to reveal a platinum charm bracelet. It had a blue book, a red raven, a green cupcake, an orange microphone, a yellow sword, an aqua mirror, a purple lamp, and a garnet key.

"Girls this is beautiful. Thank you." She said as she put it on. She looked up at the time and said,

"Crap we have to go." The girls ran out the door and hurried to the school. The graduation ceremony passed quickly and soon the girls were at the shrine with their families. When Raye noticed that everyone had arrived she gave a whistle to get everyone's attention. When she felt confident that she had it she started to speak.

"I hope everyone is having a great time and I just wanted to say that if it wasn't for these girls my high school career would have sucked. Yeah I would have passed but I wouldn't have been happy. Many of you know that we girls have one thing in common. We all met through Serena. She is great at pulling people out of their shells and while yes at times her personality is a bad thing. Most of the time it's great and we love her for it. So when we got the mass email from someone to help surprise her today we agreed." Everyone was so into the speech that no one noticed the man who walked outside of the shrine holding a dozen red roses. Seeing that he was in place Raye finished her speech.

"Serena we are proud of you and we love you. Turn around." Serena gave her friend a strange look but did what Raye asked. She quickly found what it was she was supposed to see and with a small scream ran at the man.

"DARIEN!" She called as she ran to him. Laughing he dropped the roses and grabbed her and swung her in a circle and then pulled her in for a kiss a year overdue. He pulled way when he registered the catcalls and whistles of their friends and family. Serena looked up at him now with a small frown and said,

"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"We have been apart for 369 days 14 hours and 10 minutes. I felt the need to surprise you with my homecoming. I thought it would be a sweet gesture since you told me to follow my dreams to Harvard. But that isn't the only thing I have for you." He told her stepping back and pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Serena realizing what was going on had got tears in her eyes as she forgot how to breathe. He opened the box to reveal a white gold band with a heart shaped diamond in the middle surrounded by emeralds.

"Serena we have known each other for what seems to be forever. Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" The group smiled and waited to hear her reply.

"YES! I would like nothing more than to be your wife." With that he placed the ring on her finger and stood and kissed her. All around everyone thought it was the best grad present ever.

The end.

(Alright another one shot complete and I think it might be my longest yet. Shoutout to PrincessSerenity1976 who inspired this story. Hope you all enjoy it and please send me a review to tell me what you think. Till next time. JA Ne!)


End file.
